prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Malaysia
Basics Operators Malaysia has 4 GSM based network operators: * Celcom (Xpax) * Maxis (Hotlink) * DiGi * U Mobile The above operators are added by MVNOs like''' OneXOX, Tune Talk', '''XOX Mobile', Friendi mobile and Buzz me. There are 4 WiMAX-based network operators: AsiaSpace, PacketOne (P1), YTL (Yes), redONE '''which are not mentioned further as their system is not compatible with most GSM devices. '''Coverage Coverage ranges from pretty good in the populated areas of the peninsula to very patchy even on 2G in Borneo and other remote islands. On GSM generally Celcom has covered 97% of populated areas with more than 10,000 base transceiver stations, and Maxis and DiGi are at 95%. U Mobile has the smallest own network but roams and share on Maxis on 2G, 3G, 4G while building its own 3G and 4G sites. As of March 2016 Frequencies 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz (except on U Mobile which is 3G/4G only) up to EDGE, 3G is on 900 and 2100 MHz up to HSPA+, and 4G/LTE has started in 2013 on 1800 and 2600 MHz in the Kuala Lumpur metro area and is now being expanded to other cities as well. Regulations Since December 16, 2006, all SIM cards must to be registered. This is done at the point of purchase and takes only a minute or two. It then connects right away. All networks allow tethering and VoIP calls. From 2015 the local sales tax called GST (Good and Services Tax) of 6% will be added to the face value of all top-up vouchers. Celcom '''(Xpax) Celcom is the first cellular operator and the big rival of Maxis/Hotlink in the country. Its coverage is the widest, ranging from 2G, 3G, to 4G/LTE available on prepaid: Coverage map '''Availability Celcom kiosks located in most major shopping centres and airports. Topups can be made almost everywhere: store locator. Mini SIMs are standard, micro and nano SIMs may be available on request or cut down. Check balance by *111# or *118# and data balance in bundles by texting 'VOL STATUS' to 22188. Traveller SIM This SIM is directed to travelers and one of the few cards Celcom sells under its own brand. It is sold for 38 RM with 32 RM credit valid for a week, reduced IDD rates and 500 MB Wifi on Celcom or 40 MB mobile internet included in the first 24 hrs after activation. Activate free WiFi or internet by *118#. For more data following packages are available: * daily: 5 RM, 500 MB * weekly: 18 RM, 1 GB * monthly: 38 RM, 1.5 GB Additionally, all Xpax data packages (see below) are offered on this plan too via the *118# menu. Furthermore, they offer two packages for Celcom Wifi: * daily: 2 RM, 500 MB * weekly: 8 RM, 2 GB This is for Celcom WiFi only and not mobile internet. To suscribe go to *118# and select mobile data plans. Xpax All local prepaid SIMs of Celcom are sold through the Xpax label. The new Xpax starter pack is priced at RM 8.50 with RM 5 pre-loaded and sold in their outlets (see above). All packages come in up to 4G/LTE speed and with free unlimited Celcom Wifi: To activate, type *118# and choose the pack or text code to 28882. A tax of 6% applies. More info * APN: celcom3g * Website: http://www.celcom.com.my/personal Maxis (Hotlink) Maxis markets all its prepaid and mobile data services under the brand of Hotlink. Its coverage is on par with Celcom and has the lowest international (IDD) calling rates: Coverage map Maxis is touting their “free mobile internet on Hotlink“, claiming to provide basic Internet that is constantly connected, as opposed to their routine of limiting your internet speed or cutting it off altogether after a time limit. Availability Standard prepaid SIMs (mini- and micro-cut) can be purchased at Maxis retailers nationwide (outlet listing) including airports, major shopping centres and convenience stores such as 7-Eleven. Maxis retailers and resellers should be able to cut the SIMs into nano SIMs for you free of charge. You can buy the new starter packs for RM 10 with RM 5 which are on 4G/LTE too. Users can top-up credits preferably with top-up vouchers for more balance as well as extending their prepaid's validity. Top-ups can be done online using credit cards, at Maxis retailers, top-up kiosks, convenience stores, supermarkets, newsagents, and many other resellers. To check credit balance, type *122# or through *100#, and data balance by *100# -> 6 (Internet & Settings) -> 1 (Mobile Internet). Data feature packs For data, you need to add packages. 6% taxes must be added for the final price. Daytime is 7am until midnight, nighttime is midnight until 7am. For activation, type in code or type *100# and select 'internet Passes'. All weekly and monthly passes come with unlimited social chat. Data is throttled when quota has been used up. A tax of 6% needs to be added. Data-only SIM Hotlink has a data-only SIM without voice or text called 'Tablet Plan'. The starter pack is available in their stores for 30 RM with 1 GB valid for 365 days. Two packages are sold for it: * 1 GB for 65 days: 25 RM * 2 GB for 365 days: 35 RM 6% taxes need to be added for the final price. Activation is through their app, or by typing *100#. More info * APN: unet * Username: maxis * Password: wap * an app is downloadable allowing to check the balance and to book data packs * Website: http://www.hotlink.com.my DiGi DiGi can be considered as the third largest network today, half owned by the Norwegian Telenor group. It has caught up with the two majors in the last years, but is still less widespread in remote places. Coverage map. 4G/LTE has started in Kuala Lumpur in late 2013 and has the largest coverage of all providers in 2015. Availability Starter packs can be bought at their outlets: store locator. Top up vouchers ranging from RM 5 to 100 extend the SIM life for 5 to 120 days depending on amount. They are available at a lot of stores. SIM card comes in Mini and Micro-sim size dual-cut. These starter packs are available: * DiGi Best Prepaid: RM 8 with RM 5 credit included, valid for 30 days * DiGi Smart Prepaid: RM 10 with RM 7 credit included, valid for 7 days Check balance by *126#, and data usage in bundles by *200# and choose 1 (Check Quota). Data feature packs Default rate outside all packs is 0.05 RM per MB with a max of 3 RM per day, then cut off. So buy one their different packages. * daily internet passes (valid for 24 hours): ** 20 MB: 0.50 RM, activation: *116*4*2*1# ** 500 MB: 5 RM, activation: *116*4*5*1# ** 1 GB: 7 RM, activation: *116*4*1*1# ** 2 GB: 10 RM, activation: *116*4*2*1# All data packages include unlimited WhatsApp and WeChat use. All packages will auto-renew if there is credit. To stop, type *128*3*1*1# before. To add-up more volume, dial *200# on your phone. Night traffic is 1am to 7am only. 6% taxes apply. More info * Standard SIM card comes is Mini and Micro-sim size dual-cut * APN: diginet * Digi gives the lowest IDD rates to most countries now like RM 0.12 per min to Australia and many European countries by using IDD 133: dial 133 00 * Website: http://new.digi.com.my/cs/Satellite/Page/landing/default/home U Mobile U Mobile is the 4th and smallest network in Malaysia having only a 3G/4G platform. In 2012 they switched from Celcom to Maxis for free national roaming on 2G. Later they signed an agreement with Maxis to use their 3G infrastructure outside of its own coverage area. In 2014 they started their own 4G/LTE in Kuala Lumpur which is available for prepaid. They give out data much cheaper than its three bigger rivals, but have the same digital footprint on 2G/3G as Maxis: Coverage Map. Availability Their new starter pack is called 'Power Prepaid' and available for 8.50 RM with 5 RM preloaded credit at their stores and in many 7-Eleven shops. Recharges can be found at 7-Eleven, Cosway and Giant supermarket (store locator). The starter package includes 2 GB for data traffic, 1 GB ‘ExtraFreebie’ for high-speed mobile internet access. The validity period of the starter pack is 10 days. Check balance by *118#, for data balance the same command, then choose 'U Broadband' and 'Check Usage'. Data feature packs For a one-time top up of at least 10 RM, you get 1 GB (and 2 GB throttled) data every month as a bonus. Default data rate outside of bundle is RM 0.20 per MB. You can add these monthly bundles for more data: * 20 RM: 1.5 GB * 25 RM: 2 GB * 30 RM: 2.5 GB * 38 RM: 2 GB, 150 mins to all networks * 50 RM: 4 GB All packages come with daily 30 minutes U-Mobile to U-Mobile calls included. Activation by *118*3*1*1#. To add more data before the month is over, they sell boosters. For 10 RM you get 1 GB valid for 3 days. To add a booster text 'ON BOOST' to 28118 or type *118#. Data-only SIM Their data-only packages for tablets and modems are called Super Broadband Prepaid They have these packages to add: To purchase a pack: Dial *118# > select U Broadband > select Purchase U Broadband > select your Broadband Package. On the monthly packages 4G/LTE can be enabled free of charge by texting LTE ON to 28118 (for 0.05 RM SMS fee). Night traffic is valid 2am - 8am. Add 6% taxes. Data will be cut off, when used up, but you can buy a booster add-on of 1 GB valid for 3 days for RM 10. To purchase a booster: Dial *118# > select U Broadband > select Purchase Booster. Check your data usage by sending DATA2 to 28118 via SMS. Tourist SIM Only at KLIA2, the budget terminal of Kuala Lumpur airport, they sell their tourist SIM called 'Traveller SIM'. Their shop is located at Level 2 - 145 (location). This SIM is only given to foreign passengers with a passport, not to Malaysians. It's for free, but you need to top-up a minimum of 20 RM rightaway. These bundles are sold: * 15 RM: 500 MB for 15 days * 30 RM: 1.5 GB for 30 days and 30 mins to all domestic networks * 40 RM: 3 GB for 30 days Data outside of bundles is charged at 0.20 RM per MB. More info * APN: my3g * Website: http://www.u.com.my Tune Talk Tune Talk is one of the first MVNOs in Malaysia. It started in 2009 and operates on the network of Celcom in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE. Coverage Map. It's connected to the budget airline AirAsia. Availability Their SIM is available at their outlets Dealer Location like in the low cost terminal at KLIA2 for RM 5 with RM 2 credit. For 4G/LTE ask for their special SIM card. You can top up at many dealers and service stations shown here. Check balances by *134#. Data feature packages Default data is 0.05 RM per MB. These packages are sold: For subscription text code followed by 'ADD' to 2222. Packages will auto-renew. To stop text activation code followed by 'STOP' to 2222. To check text code followed by 'STATUS' to 2222. All SMS to 2222 cost 0.10 RM. AirAsia Traveller Plan On all inbound flights of AirAsia to Malaysia their Traveller Plan SIM card is offered. For 35 RM it includes 5 RM credit and 1 GB of data. It is only available to foreigners. To activate, type *135#. To top up you can use the usual ways and regular packages for data. More info * APN: tunetalk * Website: http://tunetalk.com/my/ XOX Mobile XOX Mobile is another MVNO using the network of Celcom in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE (see above). Availability Prepaid SIM is available at their dealers: XOX dealers for RM 8.80 with 5 RM credit. To check credit, type *132#. Data feature packs ''' For subscription text code to 23388. Daily and weekly packages don’t auto-renew, monthly do. The following add-ons are available: * 100 MB, 5 RM, activation: DATA ADD 100 * 200 MB, 10 RM, activation: DATA ADD 200 * 300 MB, 15 RM, activation: DATA ADD 300 * 1 GB, 35 RM, activation: DATA ADD 1GB Text code to 23388. '''More info * APN: XOX * Website: www.xox.com.my ONEXOX Mobile ONEXOX Mobile is another MVNO using the network of Celcom in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE. Availability Prepaid SIM is available at their dealers: ONEXOX dealers for RM 10 with 5 RM credit. As a promotion ONEXOX offers the longest credit validity in the country: a starter pack will stay valid for 28 months, if you have topped up at least 50 RM. Expiry date of your prepaid account will be extended to 28 months within 2 weeks after the activation of the SIM card. Data feature packs ''' For subscription text code to 22111. Data packages don't auto-renew. The following add-ons for extra data are available: * 100 MB, 3 RM, activation: DATA ADD 100 * 200 MB, 10 RM, activation: DATA ADD 200 * 300 MB, 15 RM, activation: DATA ADD 300 * 1 GB, 35 RM, activation: DATA ADD 1GB For activation text code to 22111. '''More info * APN: XOX * Website in Malaysian only: www.onexox.my Friendi mobile Friendi is another MVNO which is backed by the Virgin Group. It operates on U Mobile in 2G and 3G with its free roaming on Maxis. Check coverage Availability Their SIM card costs RM 5 with 2 RM credit at their dealers: dealer-locator. Reload vouchers of RM 3 to 50 are found at many shops. For top-ups of RM 10 or more you get 10% bonus. Data feature packs Data rate outside of packages is 0.075 RM per MB. These packages are sold: To activate dial *114# . More info * APN: internet * Website: http://www.friendimobile.my Buzz Me Buzz Me is the latest MVNO arrival in Malaysia. It operates in 2G/3G on the network of U Mobile with free roaming on Maxis (see above). Availability Their SIM card is available for 10 RM with 8 RM or 30 RM with 30 RM credit valid for 30 days at their dealers: store-locator. 7-Eleven and lots of service stations sell reload vouchers of RM 5, 10, 30 or e-Reloads from 5 to 500 RM valid for from 5 days up to 2 years according to value. Another way is online by PayPal. To top up by voucher, type *123*#. Check balance by *126#. Data feature packs Default rate outside pack is 0.05 RM per MB. These monthly packs are sold: More info * APN: m9data * Website: http://www.buzzme.com.my